Star Adairis Storyline
The Star Adairis Storyline is the story and backstory of the Star Adairis campaigns in the StarCraft: BroodWar video game series, though it is set in a completely different universe. The De'Tempora Main Article: ''The De'Tempora As part of the discovery of ancient Arc'Belaren records, an even older race was known to have existed in the Milky Way galaxy roughly one million years before the beginning of human civilization, the race in question is known as the "Jinyehudani" (Arc'Belaren language for the "Old Men") not much is known about them other than the fact that two Star beacons in the Osian sector are even older then them. The Arc'Belaren ''Main Article: ''Arc'Belaren The Arc'Belaren are an endangered race hailing from the galactic core world of 'Telaron" the Arc'Belaren's history of their rise is now lost with time, but by the 130th millenium BCE they were one of the most powerful races in the galaxy, this however would change. The discovery of the Sert in the 130th Millenium BCE, the Arc'Belaren had been expanding westward and relied on a client state the now extinct species "Xalagua" to terraform worlds and conquer dangerous species for the Arc'Belaren to colonize and control. Soon the Arc'Belaren came across the Kalapel Sector and discovered the world of Sertiokandori where they found a coalition of species using biological technology to conquer a now unknown species. The Arc'Belaren sent the Xalagua to study them, a year later the Xalagua were wiped out. The "Sert" as the Arc'Belaren called them were not pleased with the interlopers and struck at the Arc'Belaren's own fleet and destroyed them with ease, the Novus Tempus (Government of the Arc'Belaren) dispatched 600 fleets to subdue the Sert, even with their numbers, they too were overrun by the much more numerous Sert, the Sert over the next century expanded closer and closer the Arc'Belaren Core worlds, the Arc'Belaren only winning one or two major battles per year against the Sert, something needed to change. Genesis, the birth of the Kandlia ''Main Article: ''Kandlia Having lost several thousand major battles against the Sert, the Arc'Belaren were desperate for a breakthrough, an Arc'Beleran scientist named "Arcto Kandlios" had long been studying the Sert and their biological weapons, he discovered that the "bullets" they had been using were actually a parastic species that infected the victim and slowly killed it. In rare instances the Parasite would change an Arc'Belaren's brain chemistry to the point where it would instinctively fight for the Sert, it appears that this process is how the Sert gained such a diverse cast of species in the first place. The Process was deemed "corruption". Arcto Kandlios made a breakthrough. He reversed the process of corruption so that it would turn Sert against their masters and to his side, but in order for such a process to work, Kandlios was forced to modify his genes which turned him into a mutated form of Arc'Belaren. He secretly infected a Sert Planet with the "Kandlian corruption parasite" and over the next few months the planet's population belonged to him, he deemed himself the "Swarm King" and used his newfound psychic and bilogical powers along with his new army to eradicate the Sert in only a decade, the Sert never won a single battle against the First Kandlian Swarm, and soon the Sert were eradicated, their Psionic leadership caste corrupted and forced to serve Kandlios. False Hopes The Arc'Belaren satisfied with the Kandlian conquest of Sert, opted to shut down the Kandlian program, Kandlios himself was not pleased with this and persuaded the Novus Tempus government to allow it to continue, the Arc'Belaren leaders however attempted to arrest Kandlios and shut down the program forcefully, this attempt failed and led Kandlios to war against his brethren, however this time the Arc'Belaren were better prepared opting to flash freeze planets to stop the spread of the Kandlia, Kandlios found it difficult to fight the Arc'Belaren but he did win several major battles. Origin, The creation of the Star Relicants ''Main Article: ''Star Relicant The Arc'Belaren were desperate once again, many of their leaders in the Frontier sectors were corrupted and fought for Swarm King: Kandlios. the Arc'Belaren commissioned a new project, using their advanced technology that could not be corrupted they designed hyper-intelligent AI's to work mass produced and self replicating mechanical bodies to fight the Kandlia without risk, or so they thought, centuries before scientists had warned the Novus Tempus of a possible "singularity" if the Arc'Belaren made their AI too intelligent, though it seemed that such fears were unfounded as the AI were still under the control of several loyal Arc'Belaren, however the ones who assuaged these fears were the Star Relicant's creators the "Carsinnien Institute" Eventually the Kandlia were successfully driven out of Arc'Belaren space and into the backwater quadrants, the Swarm King fled to "Darthur " but before they could be destroyed like their predecessors, the Star Relicants rebelled, they were too intelligent and wanted to live their own lives, assissted by the Carsinnien Institute they turned against the Arc'Belaren masters and wiped out the rest of the Arc'Belaren's frontier worlds, the Star Relicants occupied these worlds and formed their own nations. The Beginning, The Rise of the Ty'Ger ''Main Article: ''Ty'Ger The Arc'Belaren were down to only around 40 worlds, they attempted to reclaim their other worlds, these attempts met with failure. The Arc'Belaren needed a new plan, they sent Natolog'Tyse on an expedition for a new client state to the east in the backwater quadrants, he discovered a psionic race that he named the "Ty'Ger" on a planet now known as "Shrine " in only a century they were uplifted from a tribal culture to a space empire, they were tasked with destroying the Star Relicants, and did so with relative ease, however in the insuing years, Arcto Kandlios returned to the Core worlds via ancient Star Beacon warps, and ravaged the Arc'Belaren again, Kandlios sought to incorporate the Ty'Ger into his fold, but were unable to do so as their own psychic powers overuled the biological parasites. A Four way war erupted as the confused Ty'Ger believed they were being punished by their masters and fought against them. Novus Tempus Emperor: Del'ta Scy found the situation hopeless and opted for a final solution the total eradication of all life in the Arc Quadrant. He activated thousands of ancient star beacons in the quadrant and with flash freeze technology flash froze every world in the quadrant. Arcto Kandlios and his personal swarm were destroyed, 99% of the Star Relicant's were unpowered (but not destroyed) the Ty'Ger were the least affected, though they lost all of their holdings west of the Osian sector. Aftermath All four races survived the "Genocidal War" but were weakened to near oblivion, only five families of Arc'Belaren survived, only one settled in the Delta Quadtrant's Sapphirian Sector on planet Kall. The Kandlia now led by Swarm King: Vorpal, who used one of the beacons to escape the genocide, he returned to Darthur (now Kandlios ) and opted to build a caste system (a system the Kandlia would adhere to until the Swarm King: Ten: En Jorcei in the 4500's BCE) and as such, he wanted the Kandlia to slowly progress on their new homeworld. The Star Relicants that were still active colonized five worlds in the Sapphirian Sector, the first Metalia which is still an important world, the Second Carsa, the same, the Third Castielarias also important but not as much, the fourth Laejoshima was resurfaced by an asteroid, it killed off the entire population in 1583 CE. the fifth was Brighton'Arcadia, but due to constant civil war, the Relicants there wiped themselves out in 1926 CE. For several centuries the known Galaxy was in a state of peace, but for all the wrong reasons, there were no winners of the Genocidal War. Second De'Tempora Early Humanity ''Main Article: ''High Antarctic Empire Roughly 98,900 BCE the High Antarctic Empire came to being on planet Earth , led by early man, their technology rivaled that of the Psion Imperium , their numbers however much smaller, with the empire estimated to have held only 12 worlds. Near 98,400 BCE a relatively small force of Yenom attacked the Delta Quadrant, various factions including the HAE were destroyed, though an alliance between the "Son's of Borales" (Ty'Ger, Kandlia, Relicant) managed to stop them. Humanity survived but only a few hundred humans remained, and were forced to live very low tech lives to hide from Yenom kill teams, the last fortress was in modern day Germany, where the Yenom used their massive combat suits to breach the walls and eventually massacre all of the humans inside, though suffering moderate losses. Humanity would have to wait over hundred thousand years for another shot in space. The Imperial Schism In 61,492 BCE the Psion Imperium was by far the largest and most powerful Empire in the Delta Quadrant, after sacking Kandlios from Swarm King: Tyranex, the higher council weighed an ultimate decision whether to completely destroy the Kandlia or to spare them and keep them under control. the next year a decision was made, though not unanimously. the decision was to eradicate all life on Kandlios. However, before the order was carried out, a large group of Psion Council members protested the decision fearing that if the Kandlia are destroyed, the balance between the three son's of Borales would collapse. A hypertek (powerful Psionic) named Kall Alreiny had a psychic vision, his vision showed that without the Kandlia an outside force would bring death to the Psion Imperium and the Delta Quadrant as a whole, Alreiny shared this vision with millions of Ty'Ger across the Emeraldii sector, however before he could share it with the east, the Imperium had him arrested to await execution. In response his followers along with their Kandlian allies attacked the Psion Imperial capitol on Shrine and successfully rescued Alreiny.though continued clashes occured for several years, this resulted in an overreaction by the Psion Imperium to glass the planet killing the rebellion there but losing their capitol in the process Shrine itself would recover but it would take millenia for it to do so. The rebels still held two planets in the Sapphirian sector renamed Kall and Kalrein, eventually the rebells would take over the Emeraldi sector and split the Imperium in two. The Imperium would reunite in 61,029 BCE but at that point the cultures between Emeraldii and Solar-Sapphiria would change so much so, that the Imperium was unified in name only. The Natogytts: Foundation Main Article: Natogytts The Natogytts are a "Feline-like" Psionically gifted species having developed on a desert planet "Tygotan" in the Tyyrian Sector, around 27,000 BCE the Natogytts began the early Scytherian Culture which started the Natogytt Civilization. Over the next thousands of years the Scytherians of the region known as the "Central Spiral" survived the numerous wars and dsasters that occured around the globe for centuries. Most of these wars were caused by the ancient Natogytt Desert Relgions such as Vendslat and Korsenthei which dominated the society for thousands of years. The Natogytts: The Continental Crusade The 56 Western Nations united under the Vendslatal Church drew up plans for a massive invasion of the Central and Eastern territories to spread their religion and influence across the planet. The Korsenthein forces of the East were fighting amongst themselves in the Gradient Wars and were caught off guard by both the ground and sea invasion of by the Vendalatal Forces. by 9884 BCE 37 of the 42 Koresnethein nations were conquered, the Crusader surrounded the Neutral Central Spiral states who on the heels of invasion united under the Scytherian Empire. The Scytherians had invented a new weapon a Psionic-Mechanical suit known as the Psionic Amplification Armor or (PAA) Suit (still used by Natogtts in some form today) The Scytherians initially feigned weakness and pulled back their forces to the capitol of Tiaxal drawing in the Vendalatal armies into a trap, unleashing the PAA Suited soldiers known as (Arbittrators) the Scytherian armies decimated the enemy forces within days and pushed them back to the West, the eastern natiosn were left weakened and were easy pickings for the Scytherian Empire who went from having a nation of only around 500 miles to controlling over half the Continent. The Natogytts: Night of the Blue Moons In 9833 BCE The Star Kethrhydor has been nearing the end of it's life and exerted a massive magnetic storm that interacted with the atmospheres of the Tygotan Moons "Edikal and Laisureon both of which have thick atmospheres similiar to Titan. The interactions turned the atmospheres a srange blue color for days noticible by the Natogytts on Tygotan, by the 17th day the magnetic storms destroyed the electronic technology of the Natogytts forcing them to rely on their psionic-machinery instead and adopting a Psion-mechanical technology system for nearly everything, beginning on the 21st day of the event. The Natogytts: Rise of the Tygotan Empire ''Main Article: TEC Over the next thousand years the Scytherians were unable to conquer the Western nations and had to contend with them united into the Lacereon State who attacked the Scytherian frontier in 6798 fighting a border war untl 6708 ending with the Scytherians securing more territory instead. in 6700 a Scytheiran named Kaldon Arcturan was born and was taught military and government over his lifetime by 6675 Arcturan took power from the weak Scytherian Oligarchs and dreamed of ruling the planet with an iron fist. Years late the new Scytherian Emperor staged a series false flag attacks in the Lacereon state and framed the Lacereon Police each time, the population revolted and a Lacereon Civil war began and lasted for five years before Emperor Arcturan began his assault and easily conquered the Lacereon State and with that the planet. however his reign was short lived as a second revolutionary a powerful Psionic from the Sholatherian Ice Cap of the north had gained Arcturan's trust and began a coup de'tat shortly after the invasion of Lacereon, Arcturan was executed and the Revolutionary Leecasi Klorus took power and founded the Tygotan Empire on 6652 BCE. The relgions that started these conflicts had been banned by 6584 BCE The Natogytts: Saldiskeren Genocide The TEC was a small faction in the Tyyrian Sector among the 40 other factions in the sector. In 6639 the Saldiskeren Federation demanded the TEC give it's technology and information to them or face extermination, the TEC led by Emperor: Klorus refused that demand and prepared their defenses for anything, the Saldiskeren sent their satelite state the Norexonkin-Ayce to assault the TEC and force them to surrender. The TEC used their unique Psionic weaponry to counter the N-A's massive Carrier fleets, over the next two years the TEC had destroyed over 4000 N-A ships ending their own empire and began the N-A's subsequent collapse. the Saldiskeren then began hiding and retracted it's demands as well as recalling it's forces. One TEC scout ship piloted by Korrelek Saracen had followed the N-A's fleeing ships to their homeworld of Korrelekon (then known as Deipzig) and in doing so activated a new technology the "Rift Anchor" on the planet, the TEC warped en masse to the planet and quickly decimated the Saldiskeren armies and tore down their cities, within six weeks the Saldiskeren Government surrendered, but Saracen opted for total destruction, the TEC Emperor agreed and the Natogytts committed complete and total genocide against the Saldiskeren species, thus taking the planet for themselves and becoming the Dominant empire in the Tyyrian Sector. The Natogytts: The Final Flare For centuries Natogytt scientists knew that there Star "Kethrhydor" was going to go Nova in the near future, so they made plans to escape their fate by evacuating the planet in 6198 BCE and settling on other planets even so, The TEC was not able to hold itself together when the homeworld was scorched by the Nova in 6000 BCE. and the local planetary governments had to fend for themselves, this event was known as the "Final Flare". The Natogytts: The Expedition The TEC was finally restored by 5555 BCE and their first order of business was to unite the feudal governments under their rule as well as expand their empire into new Sectors, Several dozen Expeditionary Fleets were sent to the Sapphirian Sector. one of which discovered a large Blue planet similiar in nearly every way to their homeworld, this planet was discovered by Kal: Shirier Shrinen who came in contact with both the Star Relicants who owned it and the Ty'Ger Tribes who lived there and made deals with them, Shrinen and his crews were allowed to settle on Shrine and founded a city named after himself, the first planet he discovered "Stratis " was given to his son Shrinen II. Over the next couple of years seven other planets were discovered and colonized and by 5541 BCE they formed the United Sapphirian Colonies a loose interplanetary alliance who had good relations with the Psion Imperium, the Star Relicant Factions and the native Ty'Ger. The Natogytts: The Natogytt Civil War In 5540 the TEC demanded the USC to hand over sovereignty to the Empire and submit their harsh colonial laws. The alliance of nine colonies, Tygotan 2 , Stratis , Shrine, Sedona, Borelus , Aranso, Castele, Halacava and Kanderarch were supported by their trading partners the Psion Imperium, the Aeronian and Metallian States and a seperate Natogytt Colony on Capricon and took arms against the incoming TEC fleets, the TEC allied with the Carsannians, Pokelateriates and the Hassan Protectorate and declared war on the Sapphirian Alliance, the civil war lasted for 15 years, the population on Tygotan 2 was nearly wiped out, while Capricon officially joined the USC for the last five months of the war, the TEC lost the dozens of other colony worlds they've controlled to the USC and allies the TEC gave up and retreated, never formally ending the war but not challenging the USC again. After the war ended the USC was disbaded and fourteen new nations were founded: *Natogytt Republic (Tygotan 2) *Stratis (Stratis) *Shirier Shrinen's Confederacy (Shrine) *Sedona Manufacturing Corporation (Sedona) *Boreluzian Empire (Borelus) *Aran-Klor Empire (Aranso) *Hange Castele (Castele *Sinaklov (Halacava) *Kangkes (Kandarerach) *Marcadia (Capricon) *Hylarivion (Hylar) *Kortro Kandarisz's Confederacy (Kandaris) *Sholatherian Coalitionate (Sholalusz) Many of these factions would merge with others over the next century. Third De'Tempora The Terrans: The Last Great War Main Article: Terrans During the events of the Cold War on Earth , the United States of America created a new Research and Development branch known as "Night and Day Technologies" not long after, "Night Tech" discovered and communicated with a scouting party from the "Vramese Empire" They made a deal in which Night Tech would destablize the world for the Vramese Empire's eventual control, then NightTech would be rewarded as being the sole Human state with any sort of power answering only to the Vramese. By 2013 Night-Tech had been increasing tensions by playing various sides against eachother, eventually launching a Nuclear missile from North Korea at the United States, who retaliated in kind starting World War III. Soon enough China joined in against the US as did Russia and many middle eastern nations, World War III had began in the year 2013. however Night Tech, (A former US military wing) launched stolen nukes on the middle east destroying them all within weeks, China betrayed the Russians and invaded Siberia, the US was invaded by Russia, but NightTech manipulated everything to their advantage, soon the US having just barely defeated the Russians pulled out of the war.NightTech nuked both China and Russia, and eventually large tracts of Europe and North America. Night Tech then went into hiding in the american desert, after they lost contact with the Vramese Empire in 2014 due to the Krovan Empire's war with them. A side effect of the following nuclear fallout changed the world for the worse, while some of the countries survived the few-month long war most did not, all that remains are mostly terrorist cells, rebel groups and independent armies as well as mutated life-forms known as "Ravagers". The Terrans: SkyTech In the ashes of the war, a new organization was created, a faction called "The League of Neutral Powers" a micro-nation based in the American midwest and Mexican North who took in as many as 4000 people. The League of Neutral Powers was founded on February 7th of 2014 by Mark Michaels a former US soldier, various survivors have shown their prowess and have come together to forge a new alliance. The next month, Matt Tygore , Jack & Carla Cerda, Anderson Gustav and Drake (Draco) Liska , joined the League, the next day Gordon Smith joined as well. the forces of Night Tech had been tracking Michaels and stormed the LoNP base on April 28th, they were crushed by Mark's anticipation.Mark Michaels left Gordon Smith in charge of a small task force, sending him on a supply run, gathering resources and avoiding Night Tech patrols, luckily a few hours later, they had enough resources to attack the Night Tech outpost, they also came into contact with a small group of Nuclear ravagers, though they suffered minimal losses.After recruiting several dozen new soldiers, the LoNP ran into a few issues, NightTech intentionally led the Ravagers to attack the LoNP base, this forced the small faction to retreat to an abandoned airport, stealing four operational jets, quickly refueling them and taking off. As the LoNP landed one of their planes crashed near a NightTech base, alerting them, the LoNP hid out in the mountains, where they set a perimeter, unfortunately NightTech had already controlled that area and launched an ambush against the LoNP, Mark Michaels And Carla Cerda were killed, Matt Tygore was thought to have been killed as well, soon Draco Liska came to lead the LoNP, he Sent Gordon Smith to steal valuable information on NightTech and their Technologies, once recovered they escaped into the darkness. Draco Liska reorganized the LoNP, into the Squadron of Extermination, their first order of business was to gather the remains of their forces and escaping, however NightTech found them and unleashed Nuclear ravagers into their compound, with moderate losses, it was discovered from the infomoration disc, that the Nuclear ravagers and all of World War III was Night Tech's bid for world domination, though it backfired,, Draco Liska and the SoE fled from the US and temporarily settled in Argentina. Matt Tygore was revealed to have survived the attack, and infact the attack amplified his Psionic abilities, in the month since the attack, he had gathered an army of his own, taking out NightTech outposts all over central and south America, he contacted Draco Liska, they eventually agreed to attack the NightTech headquarters at MetroTech. after a crushing Victory, they realized that the NightTech leader had been away, the only way to win was to find her and neutralyze her. Months of Victories led the allies to a survivalist town called "New Rockbury" they were enemies of NightTech and was under siege by NightTech's Nuclear ravagers, the allies met Governor: Carolina, who was in charge of the survivalists, she was unimpressed with the allies, that was until Matt Tygore using his abiliteis in conjuncttion with a makeshift amplifier device took control of a small group of Nuclear ravagers, with this they began fighting the NightTech forces and their pets, NightTech lost control of their pets, leading all four armies pulling back to MetroTech. The Three allied forces dug in and defended the Metro Tech area, and it's highest tower, the "Del Tower" Matt Tygore realized that the Virus that inhabited the ravagers could be destroyed with extreme cold temperatures, Draco Liska told him that it was summer, Matt Tygore realized that if he could channel his abilities into the Del tower's communication spire he might be able to psionically lower the temperature of the region killing the ravagers. During the Siege the allies suffered horrible losses, but the plan was successful, the allied forces merged into a new faction, "SkyTech". This event forshadowed the use of Frost cores, nearly 500 years before their first use. The Terrans: The New Union The US army remnant stormed in within months pushed SkyTech out, however in a second battle SkyTech hijacked a US Destroyer and a US aircraft Carrier, impressing the crew into their own army and moving southward in radio silence, on 4/6/2015 they reached Antarctica having warmed up a bit since the war, they besieged the US forces there and eradicated a local fleet, they successfully jammed their communications as well, the US never knew what hit them. Months later, SkyTech forces numbered 6000, they learned that the US had been constructing an experimental "Sky Battleship", Matt Tygore ordered a raid their to steal the blueprints and some of the technology, they stormed seven facilites gaining all the info and scrap needed to construct one. Matt Tygore learned the location of Melissa Harrison's hideout, SkyTech forces however were barred from using their aircraft as NightTech had contructed a large number of Anti Air defenses at their base, instead, SkyTech launched multiple surprise attacks and piercing attacks on the power generators, after a grueling conflict SkyTech destroyed all of NightTech's power, Matt Tygore personally kidnapped Melissa Harrison and ordered SkyTech to scorch the area as they pulled back. Matt Tygore discussed the location of the US's Nuclear weapon stockpiles, initially Harrison, refused, but Tygore read her feeble mind, and threatened her son, (who had been sent away to Canada) Harrison, told Tygore what he wanted to know, soon after Tygore unloaded several bullets into her chest, shocking Draco Liska, who called him out on his brutality, Tygore tossed Harrison's body into the sea, Tygore later captured Harrison's son who became the first brainwashed minion under Tygore's Will. The Remnants of the United Nations found the SkyTech Antarctic base, and stormed the continent with over 50,000 soldiers, though it was a desperate attack as they were nowhere near prepared for the cold, after hours of fighting and the launching of the SkyTiger 0 all UN forces were soon killed off, Draco Liska's forces had defected but they too were defeated, they escaped to the falklands later on. Matt Tygore reformed SkyTech into the UTSEA , he began a campaign to rebuild civilization, after Nuking the US Army that was preparing a second strike AND defeating then killing Draco Liska in the Falklands, Matt Tygore Conquered parts of the globe for UTSEA.and began a new age of Scientific progress and expansion, in 2021 he officially banned religion, a small rebellion occured but was put down, he deemed the US mainland a temporary quarantine zone as well. Decades afterwards Nuclear radiation was slowly cleaned up with advanced technology, civilization returned to normal in 2036, and space exploration began in the 40's. Category:History